10 Songs Challenge! SoulxMaka
by vivalarapture
Summary: I've discovered the 10 Song Challenge and I'm in love. A little oneshot drabble of SoMa loveliness put to 10 random songs. Adorable, smutty, fluffy, and angst.


**10 Song Challenge! MakaxSoul**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

**1. Should've Gone to Bed by Plain White T's **

Maka slammed the shot glass down on the counter top, swaying slightly as Tsubaki guided her to the chair. "Maka.." She chided, "I think you's had enough tonight." Tsubaki herself was unsteady on her feet as they drank away their sorrows in Tsubaki's apartment. "I just miss 'im.." Maka sighed, putting her face in her hands, "I dun know why I can't get over 'im." Tsubaki sipped on her martini, shrugging, "You live together, yuh know! That can't be good for getting over a break up!"

Maka nodded, wailing as her inside twisted at the thought of her ex boyfriend. "Imma call him." She decided, snatching her cell phone from Tsubaki's hands. Tsubaki started to intercept, but Maka shushed her and dialed his number, staggering outside to get some fresh air for her hazy mind.

"Maka? What's up?" Her heart fluttered when she heard his voice, "Soul.. I miss you." She tried as hard as she could not to stumble over her words. "You just saw me yesterday, Maka. There's no need to miss me." Maka shook her head wildly, "No! I miss us! I love you! I want you! Uhhggg. Soouulll…" She murmured, trying to keep her balance, "I just want you back."

There was no answer for a few seconds, and Maka immediately slammed her phone shut, her brain registering through an alcohol induced fog that she probably shouldn't have done that. She stumbled back inside, and threw her phone at Tsubaki, "You shouldn't have le'me do that…" As she flopped onto the couch, immediately asleep.

**2. Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

"Did you hear that Soul kissed Maka the other night?" Patti gasped at her sisters words, flinging a hand to her mouth, "No way?! Finally!" Liz nodded, padding next to her as they walked home, "Yeah. I guess Black*Star was going over to hang out with Soul, and he could see them through the window!" Patti twirled around happily, giggling, "I can't believe they finally did it! We've known for so long that they were going to be together." Liz nodded, grinning widely, "I need to know more about this, their drama is just so juicy.

Liz and Patty swung themselves up to the floor where Maka and Souls apartment was, crouching below the opened window. "Now everyone knows!" They heard Maka cry, and then stomping footsteps. "Do you really care, Maka? I want you. I don't care if they know." Patti suppressed a giggle, but continued listening, "I don't know if I care! I just.. I don't want to be teased by everyone."

Liz peaked her head over to window sill, glancing at the figures. Soul had grabbed Maka by the waist and had bent over, nuzzling his face into her neck, "I love you, Maka.. I'll go through any amount of teasing for you.." Maka ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him up to look at her face, "I love you too, Soul."

Liz and Patti couldn't control their unanimous "AWWWWW!" and Soul flipped around throwing death glares at the sisters attempting to flee from their hiding spot.

**3. DickHead by Kate Nash **

"You're such an _DICK!_" Maka cried, slamming her book down on the coffee table and stood to start stomping into her room, "What the hell did I do?!" Soul bellowed from his spot on the chair across the room. Maka didn't even respond, she was so angry. She felt hot tears prickling her eyes, and she needed to reach her room before they fell and broke her cover.

She swung her door closed with such ferocity, she felt the walls shake. She heard Soul yelling cursed and grumbling about how stupid she was being. "All I fucking said was that you won't ever get a date with your nose in a book constantly! And you won't! But you ESPECIALLY WONT WITH THAT DAMN ATTITUDE!" She heard the front door crash closed, and she sighed.

She flopped onto her bed, shaking her head. He was rude to her so often lately. She couldn't even count the number of Maka Chops she had given him the past few weeks. He had been in a foul mood, and that in turn had created a cloud that resided over the apartment. Even Blaire had been snippy lately, and Maka couldn't understand why he was being so horrible.

She flung a hand over her face, "I can't deal with this shit anymore."

**4. Black Mamba by The Academy Is…**

Soul was walking away from the Death Room, seething, fire nearly tangible upon his body. He growled, stopping suddenly and slamming his fist into the wall. He looked up at the dent he left in the wall, and didn't even stop to worry about the hole in the plaster. He picked up his pace, an idea forming in his head. He flat out ran as he exited the school, legs pounding as he sprinted towards his apartment.

He slammed open the door of the apartment to see Maka flipping through channels and looking up surprised at his sweaty, heavily breathing form. "Soul, What-" She didn't get to finish as he walked over to the couch and enveloped her in an embrace, kneeling in front of her "Maka. We have to get out of here." Maka was in shock, her arms automatically wrapping around him.

"Soul, what's going on?" Her emerald eyes sparked with confusion as he buried his face in her hair, "Lord Death is trying to make me leave. He wants me to leave on a mission for a year." Maka gasped, her mind racing. She knew Death Scythes had to go on special missions, but for a year? She didn't know if she could last that long without her partner.

He stood up, pulling her with him, "I will not go. I don't care what he says. I belong with you, you're my meister. He never did shit for me. You're the one who made me into a Death Scythe." Maka pulled away, looking into his crimson orbs, knowing he was serious, "Soul, we can't leave! This is our home!" He grabbed onto her hand, and flung his other arm around, "I'm sick of this fucking apartment! You're my home!"

Maka reached up and pecked him on the lips, smiling sweetly, "I'll go wherever you go, Soul."

**5. Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy**

Soul sat slouched on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen in front of him. His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes void of any hope as he noticed Maka getting ready to go out on a date in his peripheral vision. He flipped his hair, angry at himself for being so upset about it. It was Kidd she was going on a date with. There was no way it would work out. Never. He stood up, hands shoved in his pockets, shuffling his feet towards his room.

"Soul!" Maka called. His ears perked at her melodic voice, his heart immediately fluttering, "Yeah, Maka?" She poked her head through his door, slinky black dress flowing down her legs, "I'm leaving now, I'll be back later tonight." He grunted in her direction, not giving her the satisfaction of the seeing the longing in his eyes.

He threw a pillow over his face, hoping silently that Kidd wouldn't realize how amazing Maka was before Soul got a chance to tell her himself. He sighed, flipping over onto his side. He would tell her eventually. He would work up the courage and say those 3 words warping every thought in his brain. For now, he would simply keep his cool persona and not care about anything. Maybe he'd sleep until 4 in the afternoon. Not bother to put on pants, just laze around and not do a thing until he figured out how to tell Maka how much he loved her.

**6. Trouble Maker by Ollie Muurs**

Black*Star pulled the bottle on the table closer to himself, yelling about how great he was in between chugs. Maka rolled her eyes, leaning back into her seat, enjoying the pounding music around them and the bar patrons dancing to the beat. She didn't know how she was dragged here with Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki, but as she conversed with her best friend and laughed at Soul's irritated face, she didn't seem to mind anymore.

Soul sat with his arms crossed, sipping a beer and attempting to ignore Black*Star. He sat his beer down and glanced at Maka, "Let's dance." He said simply, grabbing her by the hand. Maka blinked, surprised, but followed him. He pulled her into his arms, fingers tracing lines down her arms as he spun her around. Maka blushed, not being able to focus on how much she loved his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting her feet and swaying her hips around his.

He grinned against her skin, and she felt teeth prickle her neck, making her gasp, "Maka, you know this is just dancing. You're getting a little excited." Maka blushed brighter, hating how he always knew how to make her feel that awful, amazing combination of pain and pleasure. He lowered his hands until they rested at the small of her back, "I'm no good for you Maka.." He growled into her ear. She knew he was right. She knew he was trouble. But at that moment, she didn't care.

**7. The Remedy by Jason Mraz**

Soul grinned as he revved the engine on his motorcycle and he and his meister sped even faster down the road. He felt Maka squeeze his hips tighter, and squeal before the sound was lost in the wind whipping around them. He flew around corners, the tiny road they were on giving him no fear at all. He had driven this road hundreds of times, sometimes with Maka, sometimes without.

As if by an involuntary force, Soul knew where the entrance to their clearing was, and pulled off the road, slowing down enough to navigate the small dirt road. He came to a stop, and hopped off the bike, giving Maka his hand. She took it, and landed gracefully along side him. She grinned at the beautiful sight in front of them. They came to this clearing often, usually when it was too hot in their apartment and they needed to take a dip in the small pond here.

She immediately stripped off her shirt, revealing her bathing suit, and dived into the body of water. Soul followed quickly, leaving his shirt on the bank near Maka's. He splashed her as he jumped, and she giggled, splashing him back. She leaned back, floating as she looked up at the sky. She loved these days with her weapon. It was so peaceful, so innocent, and so beautiful. She glanced over at Soul, who was swimming laps, and grinned brighter.

"Soul, I love these days with you." Soul popped his head out from under the water, "I love these days too, Maka." He splashed her again, and flashed his trademark smirk at her, sharpened teeth glinting in the sunlight, "So stop being mushy and race me."

**8. Situations by Escape the Fate**

Maka grabbed Soul by the hair, and dragged him onto her. She lay on her bed, and he had one hand on the bed steadying himself, and the other hand running down her side. She took his lips, and ferociously claimed his tongue, sucking and pulling, trying to gain dominance. She flipped him over, straddling his lap, grinding her hips down, eliciting a moan from his lips, which was also claimed by her mouth.

This is how it always went. He would be minding his own business, and Maka would jump him, taking what she needed, then make him leave. He teased his hands down her thigh, always avoiding where she really wanted his hands. She groaned, grabbing his hands and putting them where she pleased. She ripped off his pants, and threw them on the ground where his shirt and her nightgown lay.

He leaned up, snapping the clasp on her bra, and immediately went to work servicing the heaving breasts that were released. He flicked his tongue over a nipple, and bit down lightly, causing Maka to squirm on top on him. She pushed him down, motioning for him to take off her underwear, and he complied. She wrenched off his boxers, and immediately hovered herself over him. She made a conscious effort to not look him in the eye as she lowered herself onto him. He hissed with pleasure, holding onto her hips as they rocked.

He looked up at her, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth half open, breathing heavily. He grinned, pumping upwards. He knew after they were done, he would gather his things and leave, pretending nothing ever happened. She would lie to all their friends, saying nothing ever happened between them. But he knew the truth. This was lust. This was carnal, and they would always come back to each other.

**9. Your Biggest Fan by NeverShoutNever!**

Maka glanced over at her partner, surrounded by adoring fan girls, and grinning sharply, seducing them all with a flip of his silvery hair. She sighed, and attempting to focus on the lecture going on in the front of the room. She couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy as one of the girls laid a hand on his leg and Soul let it rest there. She glared harder at her notebook, her pencil shuddering in her hand. "_I'm so stupid. Why do I love him? He doesn't care about me." _She was happy to hear the bell ring, and she grabbed her books and scuttled out of the classroom.

She heard a low voice and then many high pitched laughs giggling at whatever her weapon had just said. She slid her books into her locker before heading outside to go home. She had no idea why she cared if Soul flirted with all those girls. She knew all he cared about was being cool. But she couldn't stop thinking about that night they had cuddled in bed during a thunderstorm, talking and laughing. She had confessed, told him she loved him. He had just smiled, closing the space between their lips, and then whispered, "_I love you too." _

She walked quickly down the cobblestone streets, hoping to reach home and take a long bath to try and get rid of her melancholy attitude. "_I thought I was the strong one." _She heaved out another sigh, and decided she needed to stop breathing like that or she was going to get the hiccups. She thought about how little he was home lately. She would try to talk about it with him, but it was hard to work through her feelings when she was always alone at home.

She walked through the door of their apartment, and flopped herself onto the couch, groaning, "He moves on so damn quick." They had gotten into a fight the next day, something stupid as always, and she said that she was stupid to ever say that she loved him. She pressed her hands to her eyes, contemplating that day again, "Why did I have to say that?! UHGGG!" She stomped to the bathroom to try and wash away her sorrows.

**10. Cars That Go Boom by L'Trimm**

Maka leaned against the hood of Soul's car, popping her gum and glancing around at the grease covered weapon. He was sitting in the front seat, hooking up wires to the stereo. Soul had scrimped and saved for years to pay for his little beauty. She grinned, and called out to him, "Soooull, is it done yet?" He popped his white head up and smirked, "Almost, baby. Just give it a second." She flipped her hair, and sauntered over to him.

"I just want to hear your bass!" Soul chuckled, "I know, I know. That's all you care about. I'm almost done." He flipped a switch, and the sound filled the garage they were in. She smiled brightly, letting the bass shake her body. She flopped herself onto the hood again, and grinned at him, her face in her hands, "Come join me up here." She said, winking.

Soul pulled himself onto the car, and pulled her on top of him, "You know.. We can go into my room.." Maka shook her head, letting her hands fall on the car, letting them shake with the music, "I'd rather stay out here.." He laughed, rolling his eyes, "Of course you do."

**A/N: That was one of the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction in a long time! I may have to do a few more of these. It was actually really entertaining to do these little quips. I didn't mean for this to turn into a lemon, but when Situations came on, I just kind of had to. C;**


End file.
